minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Cube
Disclaimer:This is fiction. I met a guy called "Smiley" in a Minecraft server 3 months ago. He was pretty strange, as he spammed the chat with a link. One admin banned him, and he disappeared, forever. But his shared link remains. No one ever clicked the link, but I did. After clicking it, the link led me directly into a unnamed website. There was only one button:Download. I had no idea, so I clicked on it. It was 1.0 GB, and it took 2 hours to download. When it finished, it was already nighttime. I was scared to see what did I downloaded, and a message popped up, saying: "Smile Cube game downloaded." I looked at the icon, and sighed of relieve to see a cube with a smiling face. But something was not right. My recycling bin has disappeared, and my GTA V was deleted by itself. I was upset, but I clicked on the game to see how it was good. The game opened normally, with the menu screen filled with cubes. There was only Play button. If you try to esc it, you will automatically jump back into the game, so there's no point exiting this game now. I clicked the Play button, and the screen was black for 2 minutes. After that, the black screen ended and a cube with a smiling face approached. It smiled wilder, and said: "Welcome, User! Please type your name here *text box appears* I typed my name, and it said, "I see, welcome, (Error{Name.UserIn level 1, we will play a mini game! The first level requires listening and remembering, so you better expand your brains with pistons and knives! Haha, funny, right?" I was pretty disturbed by it, and the screen closed. Then it opened after 3 sec. A red message appeared saying, "PRESS SPACE AFTER PRESSING ALT" and disappeared. It stopped for 32 sec, and after that, I heard a girl scream. And a MARIO level up sound. What the hell? Then the screen was invaded with a deadly scary smiling cube suddenly, making laughing sounds. I screamed, and the screen began to shake. The eyes of it glowed, and the madness stopped. The game returned to its menu screen, but the menu had a new music. It was that of Mr.Mix's growling patterns. Gar,arrr,grrr. The noises became intense and started increasing loudness, and my screen blacked out. Somehow I was still in the game, but I was in MINECRAFT. I looked around. Saw nothing. Only grass and foggy weather. "SMILE, OR SHOULD I CARVE THEM FOR YOU?" said a voice. I turned around, shaking, and saw the deadly smiley cube! It jumped on me, and the game crashed. The game icon was changed into the deadly scary smiley cube, and I couldn't believe I downloaded this game. I couldn't open the game; it kicked me out saying "YOU HAVE 10 WEEKS UNTIL RETURN." I clicked it 12 times, and my lights went out. I screamed hopelessly, crying and wailing. Suddenly, my cry was interrupted by an another cry, a bloodcurdling cry. It was so disturbing, in fact there was even vommiting sounds and a crying voice that looked like much from a girl's. Suddenly, all of it stopped. I listened closely, and heard footsteps, slow, wet footsteps. The footsteps got louder, and it stopped. My doorknob opened slowly, and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I remembered something, or something useful! I quickly went to my computer, and clicked ALT. After that, I finally hit the space bar. The lights went on again, and the door was closed. I was very happy, and felt like cheering. I looked onto my computer, and a message appeared in red font text,"YOU PASSED LV ONE. I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU!" Still, I was pretty relieved all of this has ended. After about days and months, I never opened Smile Cube game ever again...... [[Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix] Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta